


A Day Without Sight

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [2]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, Assistance, Comfort, Fluff, Hootsman (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, M/M, Ralathor (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, Temporarily Blind, Zargothrax (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, blinded sight, friends helping friends, homies being homies, other wizards are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: On three separate occasions the group comes across Zargothrax, and all three times he hexes them individually to be temporarily blinded for 24hrs. How will each victim fair with the unfair circumstances? How will their friends assist their blinded comrade?
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII (gloryhammer) / Hootsman (gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer) / Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The Blind Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I am an absolute slut for angst with comfort so here you go!!
> 
> ***UPDATE: I just wanted to state the following, because I feel bad for not mentioning it before but : Ralathor having an accent that gets thicker when he's drunk WAS NOT a headcannon idea of mine it was @cardinal__sin 's idea and I really liked it a lot and I just wanted to put it in the story***

Angus Mcfife XIII panted as he ran, he had spotted Zargothrax hidden undercover amongst a crowd of people, a crowd which stood as they listened to their governing bodies speak of current issues and affairs afflicting them.

Originally Angus had come to the planet to later speak to its ruler and assist as they had earlier asked the prince and his crew to stop by and aid them. Angus eagerly accepted the request, I mean… how could he not?

However, once he spotted the evil wizard hidden amongst the crowd, he took his chance a pounced, chancing after them.

Angus turned a sharp corner, nearly slamming himself head on with a pole.

He was getting painfully close to grabbing the wizard’s cloak, _‘That’s it! Just a bit more!’_ he exclaimed internally.

An old woman in front of the duo accidentally dropped a basket which cause Zargothrax to trip and fall with a young prince gripping his cloak.

“YOU!” shouted Angus, out of breath and panting hard.

“ _YOU!”_ hissed Zargothrax in anger at the prince, “GET OFF ME!” he yelled, pushing the prince’s head away from him with his hands.

When suddenly a smirk came across the wizard’s face.

A sudden white flash emitting from the wizard’s palms engulfed the prince’s face, Angus yelped in both surprise and pain and pulled back quick enough.

Zargothrax quickly moved away and got up, he was a bit irritated that the prince pulled away so fast, a shame that the spell won’t have the full effect but satisfied enough that it’ll cause him discomfort and inconvenience him.

He kicked the young prince while he was still down and ran off, escaping into a portal, leaving the poor old woman and prince alone.

“Wait- no! Come back here!” Angus hollered, he touched his face and noted how strangely hot it felt and tried to open his eyes.

Black.

Wait… what?

Angus tried to ‘open’ his eyes again, and when he realized that his eyes were open and all he was doing was blinking was when it hit him.

The fucker blinded him!

The audacity of that bitch!

Angus grunted in frustration and tried to get up, but he had badly sprained his ankle in the fall and couldn’t get up.

“Shit” he mumbled, Angus was internally panicking for multiple reasons.

  1. He’s blind
  2. Zargothrax is gone
  3. He could’ve hurt someone
  4. He needs to find where he went



He heard someone move to his left and whipped his head so fast that he swore he gave himself a kink in the neck. “Wh-who's there?!” he called, panic steadily rising.

‘ _A goblin? One of Zargothrax’s henchmen? Is he going to further kick me while in down and vulnerable?’_ The fated prince could practically hear his pulse in his ears.

“Easy sweetheart” called out an old female voice “I just want to help you… can you stand?” she asked him

Angus’ blind eyes looked around frantically in the direction of the voice and shook his head, he turned his head down almost expecting to be able to see his body, unfortunately not.

“N-no ma’am I can’t, I might’ve hurt my leg? Or ankle? I can’t tell…” he said quickly, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

“Its ok, sweetheart I got you” she spoke gently, “I’m going to grab you and try to lift you, is that ok?” she asked

Angus swallowed thickly, still unsure of himself and of whether to trust the old woman “S-sure...”.

He could feel a pair of hands grab his arm and hand, helping him with handing on his left side, and as he did, he nearly fell back again, luckily the old woman was stronger than she seemed and forced him to stand with his left leg. “You’ve hurt your right ankle, dearie” she simply stated. "Best to lean on the left for support."

“Here, sit” he could hear a chair of some kind being dragged alongside the floor, he felt with his right hand, as it was free and when he felt the wooden chair he gripped it hard, and slowly sat himself down.

“Thank you” he breathed softly, now trying to calm himself.

“Now mind explaining to me why you were chasing that man, son?” she asked attentively at the young man before her.

Angus made a small noise of surprise “He-he’s evil ma’am, a crazy evil wizard out to destroy the universe and I was trying to stop him and find out what he was going to do- Did you see where he went?!” he added the last part rather frantically

“He went inside a portal dear, that’s the last I saw of him” she confessed.

“Ugh!” Angus ran his hands through his hair “I’ll never catch him now!” He grunted in annoyance, furious of himself for allowing this to happen.

“Well now dear…” said the old woman as she placed a kind hand on his knee “… I believe that now you’ve got bigger problems on your plate, judging by how you can’t see” her words were warm and spoke wisdom to Angus.

And as much as he’d hate to admit that this old woman was right, he knew that now he had a bigger problem at hand, his sight.

Angus sighed and ran his hands through his hair again, oh boy, what will he do now.

“Dearie?” asked the old woman

“Yes ma’am?” answered the young prince

“Do you have anyone who could take care of you? Or come fetch you?” She quizzed

“Yes, my friends! I-” he stopped himself “I-…I actually don’t remember where there are- “

“THERE YOU ARE!” shouted two voices in perfect unison

“Hoots?! Ralathor?!” Shouted Angus back at them

When Ralathor and Hootsman both approach Angus and the old woman, Ralathor was the first to apologize to the woman “I’m deeply sorry for whatever trouble he caused you, ma’am, we’ll be taking him now” he confessed.

The old woman laughed, “Oh dearie, not to worry, he didn’t cause many problems for me, although he was chasing a wizard fellow- “

“-Zargothrax!” added Angus

“Yes, that man… he ran off though-” she took a pause “But, I’m afraid he did something to your friend” she finished

Hootsman raised an eyebrow “What?” he looked over to the sitting prince and the moment he saw Angus’s now glossed over green eyes he knew. “Can you see Angus?” he asked, curious.

Angus shook his head “No…”

Ralathor pinched the bridge of his nose “Alright, I suppose we’ll figure this outback at the ship….” He sighed “Come on let’s go”.

Angus nervously tried reaching out for one of them, but felt nothing “W-Wait!” he shouted “I can’t walk! I injured my ankle!”

Hootsman turned back around and chuckled “It’s alright princess, I got you,” he said, and before he knew it, he picked up Angus bridal style, prompting a yelp of surprise from the young prince.

“Do I weigh anything to you?” he asked

“No, it’s like holding a bunch of feathers…” The hoots chuckled yet again as they made their way back to the ship.

\- - -

“So, Doc, how bad is it?” asked Angus to the med bay doctor

“It’ll heal, but there will be swelling and pain so I’m giving you a bottle of pills-“ he handed them to Angus in his hands “-as for your vision, judging how it was from a magical hex, I can only expect that it will either eventually wear off…or…” he stopped, unsure of how to word his next sentence.

“Or…?” Angus asked hesitantly

“Or, there’s the possibility of you being permanently blind…” Angus gasped in shock, hands flying immediately to his eyes in disbelief. “N-No! I- Can’t you do something Ralathor?!” He turned his head to where he last heard the wizard’s voice.

“I’m not sure that a blinding spell can be undone…” he spoke firmly as the thought.

“Well, that’s all boys, you’re free to go” finished the medic, as he ushered them out.

Angus was now able to stand, as he had a crutch helping him stand on the uninjured side of him, and made his way out of the med bay with Ralathor’s help.

Angus bit his lower lip, “What happens now?” he asked aloud to his friend.

Ralathor hummed in thought “Well…” he looked at Angus, he had a green blindfold wrapped around his eyes, to prevent Angus from keeping his eyes open as they could now dry and besides keeping his blind eyes open wasn’t going to do him anything good. “You should probably rest and stay confined to your quarters… seeing as how you can’t do any work” he finished.

Angus stopped walking, and turned his head to his friend, he opened his mouth so as to say something but closed it. His lips thinned as he frowned deeply.

“Are you alri-” Ralathor was cut off

“This isn’t fair” sobbed the young prince, tears soaking the blindfold.

Ralathor was thankful that Angus couldn’t see his face right now because it saddened him to see his friend like this, weak and vulnerable. “Come…” he spoke softly, “Let’s get you to your room…” he helped guide Angus all the way to his room, as the younger quietly cried.

Once there, Ralathor made sure that Angus was sitting before he closed the door behind him, he decided that perhaps today he would spend it helping Angus, after all, his duties could wait a bit longer, couldn’t they?

“Ra-Ralathor?” asked Angus, unsure if the wizard had left his side

“I’m here” he spoke gently, moving a hand to Angus’s shoulder

Angus bit his lip, head hung low “I-…I nearly had him! I could’ve- I should’ve-” Ralathor shushed him.

“Enough Angus, it couldn’t be helped, sometimes things happen-” the prince cut him off

“Oh yeah?! a-and what If I never get my sight back? What if I’m stuck like this? How am I supposed to kill that bastard?!” He shouted angrily as more tears soaked the fabric covering his eyes.

“We’ll figure something out Angus…” Ralathor gently added, not taking the bait for an argument.

“I-!” Angus shouted before choking on a sob “I-I hate this! I’m so _pathetic and weak!_ ”

Ralathor’s eyes widened at his friend’s comment, he would never admit it out loud but Angus was anything but pathetic and weak, although the young prince could be a bit hectic, he was very capable and far more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. Hearing him say something like that broke his heart.

“Hey, no one ever said that about you…” He explained

“Yeah? What about Hoots? Hm? He probably does!” He cried out

“ ’Doubt it” Ralathor commented as he watched Angus grasp at metaphorical straws, he could tell that his friend felt horrible about the situation, and funnily enough, it reminded Ralathor of how one of Angus’ ancestors too had become blind at a later point in his life, with a somewhat similar situation occurring.

Ralathor couldn’t stand seeing his friend like this “come here” he pulled the younger man in for a hug, he gently held the prince and stroked his back.

Angus hugged back and cried harder “I-I feel so useless Ralathor” he confessed to his friend.

‘ _I know…’_ thought Ralathor, but he remained silent.

He held the young prince until the sobbing stopped, and when it did he looked down at him and noticed how tired he looked. “Sleep, I’ll come get you later…” He told him, as he gently helped the prince lay down on the bed.

Angus made a sound acknowledgment as his head hit the pillow, and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

\- - -

When Angus awoke again in his room, he tried reaching out and around “Ralathor?”, when no answer came he sighed and rolled over onto his side in his bed.

Alone and blind.

Huh.

Who would’ve known that this would end up happening to him?

Angus sighed quietly as he lay in his bed, thinking of what to do next when he heard the door open.

“Ralathor?” he called out.

“Nope, sorry kid, it’s just me” Hootsman answered.

“Where’d Ralathor go?” he asked, already missing the wizard’s company

“He got too hungry and asked me to go fetch you, were going to the mess hall, we think it would be best for you to get something to eat…” he said as he approached Angus.

“Eat?” he said as he sat upon his bed “Alright…” he nodded and stretched out a hand for Hootsman to take.

Hootsman gently took Angus’ hand “easy now…” he said as he helped the prince get up from the bed.

“I’m not that helpless, Hoots” added Angus

He hummed “Mm, helpless? No. In need of help? Yes.” He simply stated as he looked the young prince over, making sure he looked decent, when he noticed that his hair was a mess and that the blindfold was crooked, he chuckled softly to himself and helped him with both.

‘ _God, kid…_ ’ thought to himself with a smile, he thought Angus looked rather adorable like this, in need of help.

“I- What’s so funny?” he asked, no answer “Whatever, thanks for the help Hoots”

Hootsman could practically tell that he rolled his eyes behind the blindfold “Yeah… come on, let’s go…” he placed a gentle hand on Angus’s back as he helped him steady himself on his crutch.

As they made their way outside of Angus’ quarters and to the mess hall, all with Hoots guiding him, Angus couldn’t help but blush, he strangely liked it how his friends where now mothering him, it felt…. _nice_ , he smiled to himself.

“Oh? Why are you blushing?” Hoots asked

Angus stuttered “Ah- … N-Nothing!” he exclaimed, and looked away from his friend, the blush slowly creeping up to his ears.

Hoots chuckled, god was he cute.

“Looks like we're here…” Hoots finally commented as they arrived.

“Thank gods, I’m starving” added Angus as he smelled the aroma of the food

“Here, I’ll take you to your seat with Ralathor, I’ll get your lunch…” Hoots told Angus, to which the young prince nodded.

When Angus sat down at the table, he could hear Ralathor set down his drink “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you Angus, my apologies” he explained.

“No, It’s alright, you were hungry, It’s ok” he young prince smiled at the wizard

“How do you feel?” the wizard inquired

“Better, thank you for back there….I needed that…” Angus confessed quietly, he wrung his hands together, clearly embarrassed.

Ralathor smiled “It’s alright”, he took a bite of his food as the Hootsman approached.

“That smells good, what is it?” Angus asked

“Eggs, meat, and orange juice” Hoots commented

Angus hummed in delight as he searched for the fork, when he finally found it he tried to grab his food and when he did it slid out of the fork and onto the table, missing the tray entirely.

“Need help?” Hoots inquired

“N-No I got this!” Angus exclaimed as he tried again, and failed.

Again.

And again.

Angus was quiet for a moment “…I’m making a mess, aren’t I?” he asked

Hoots chuckled, “I’m afraid so… here, let me at least help since you’re not used to this…” Angus made a noise of annoyance “I-I suppose…” he spoke quietly, embarrassed.

Hoots just chuckled softly, Angus looked absolutely adorable, he reminded him of a distant ex he had who was also blind, so it was nothing new to Hoots helping someone who had lost their sight.

He picked up and cleaned the fallen food before helping Angus eat, he filled a fork with food and moved it towards Angus “Choo-choo!” he playfully called out, Angus made a face “I’m not a kid, Hoots!” he laughed.

“Just open” Hoots said, and Angus did, he quietly took a bite of the food and ate.

Ralathor found the whole scenario before him entertaining, he remained silent and watched.

After Angus swallowed he asked Hootsman “Ralathor still here?”

“Yes” Hoots added

Angus felt Ralathor place a comforting hand on his arm, he didn’t want to admit it out loud for fear of being made fun of, but he enjoyed this, it really felt like his friends really loved and cared for him.

Angus decided to finish the rest of his meal with his friends, but he asked them to speak so that he could tell that they were still there with him, to which they complied.

\- - -

At the end of the day, when it was finally time for bed, Ralathor was the last person to help Angus get to his room and out of his complicated clothes, once in bed, Ralathor bid him a well night’s rest, Angus wishing him the same.

In bed once again, Angus relaxed and while he thought about the day’s events over in his head, he felt himself blush like a schoolgirl, it felt nice feeling loved by those close to ones-self.

Angus turned around in his bed and buried his head into his pillow, as he drifted off to sleep.

\- - -

When he awoke in the morning, Angus felt that his blindfold was crooked, so he went to fix it, and reflexively his body opened his eyes.

When Angus noticed that there was light, he stopped his actions.

Wait.

What?

He slowly took off the blindfold and opened his eyes fully and better, at first things were foggy.

He blinked rapidly, trying to rid of the fog.

And slowly his vision returned!

When it did, Angus sat in quiet shock, he looked down at his hands and pinched them to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Ouch!

Yeah, he’s not dreaming.

Then he heard his door open, he turned to face the visitor, it was Ralathor.

“I- I can see!” he exclaimed, nearly jumping out of bed before he realized that his ankle was still swollen and injured.

Ralathor’s own eyes widened in shock when he looked at the young prince, he quickly made it over, and when he sees that the prince’s eyes are no longer glossed over but a vibrant deep green, he hugs his friend.

“Looks like the doc was right,” he said, smiling slightly

Angus merely laughed in the hug, not wanting to break the embrace.

Now, this was truly something worth celebrating! He had to let Hoots know!


	2. The Blind Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this time Ralathor is the victim, how will he fair? Will he be able to stand Angus mothering him? Toon in later after these messages from our sponsor!

“This is ridiculous” spoke the wizard as he sat on the med bay bed of the DSS Hootsforce submarine ship.

“Zargothrax did it to him, too didn’t he?!” He heard Angus yell from the closed door of the med bay. The young prince had to be taken outside as he was being too loud and could become a potential hazard.

“Quiet Angus” Hootsman reprimanded the young prince

The doctor sighed “Mind explaining me how this happened?”

Ralathor sighed as he explained the situation:

‘ _It was supposed to be a regular day for the wizard: go to ‘X’ planet, gather the ingredients needed for a current alchemical project he was working on, when suddenly, in the shop of “Herbal and Magical Oddities” Ralathor had spotted the evil wizard._

_He decided that the best course of action would be to hide behind the shelves and remain out of sight before the other spotted him, and find out what he was up to. He saw him purchase a magical rune of some kind and decided he needed more information to go on._

_And thus, the stalking began._

_Admittedly, Ralathor got very far until he stepped on a branch and gave away his location._

_Zargothrax decided that the curious wizard should be punished for following them around and blinded him._

_Although, the spell’s fullest effects were unable to be fulfilled due to a horse running in front of Zargothrax, temporarily breaking the line of sight._

_Which gave them enough time to escape, leaving Ralathor blinded and unable to locate his way back home.’_

“Ah…” Ralathor could hear Hootsman speak “So that explains why I had to go get him near a horse farm…”

The medic sighed again and looked at the ships commander sitting in front of him on a medical bed. “Well, I suppose that since you have no other injuries and we know that it’s only temporary, you’re free to leave but you should really consider having someone help you around Sir.” He stated simply.

“I can help him!” shouted Angus eagerly

“Well, there you go” the doctor commented.

Ralathor breathed an annoyed sigh through his nostrils, and rolled his eyes behind his bandaged eyes.

Oh boy…. Now this is certainly going to be something.

As Ralathor was guided out of the infirmary by the doctor, he could feel Angus’ hand immediately take his and his arm.

“Angus, I’m sure that I can-” the prince interrupted

“No way! Consider this my way of paying you back for everything you did for me!” he exclaimed

Hootsman chuckled “Looks like you’ve got yourself a nanny Ralathor”

Ralathor turned his head to where the barbarians were and frowned at him.

Even with a blindfold on, Ralathor was still able to look angry as always.

Hoots hummed.

“Well, I guess that since Angus will be taking care of you, I’ll just leave you two be” Hoots shrugged his shoulders

Hoots however, before leaving mouthed _‘Call me’_ at Angus, should he need the extra help.

Angus nodded and turned to his blind friend.

“So what do you want-“ he was cut off

“Angus, you don’t have to, please leave me-“

“No.” the prince stated sternly

Ralathor sighed, “…and why not?”

“Like I said, I’m repaying you! I’m sure that you would do the same if it happened to Hoots too!” Angus explained

Ralathor opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself.

What use was there in arguing with a stubborn prince?

“Alright fine” he spoke in a defeated tone.

“Gladly” he swore he could hear the smile on Angus’ face.

Ralathor hummed, “Well, I guess we should go to my quarters to put away what I was working on, no use doing that when I can’t see…” he told his companion

“Right!” Angus took Ralathor gently and helped guide him to his room, once there he opened the door, and helped the wizard sit on a chair off to the side in the room.

“I’ll just put these away, anywhere specific you want them?” the prince inquired

“Yes, on the far-left shelf, near my books…” Ralathor spoke as he quietly listened to the prince’s steps.

Once the task was done Angus pulled a chair next to his friend and sat down, “What next?”

Ralathor thought for a moment and nothing came to mind.

“Nothing else…” he paused “You can just leave me here, I’ll figure something-“

“Thank you” spoke the prince

“I-..Come again?”

“I said thank you” Angus confessed

“What for?”

“For when I was blind” he stated

“This again? Angus, I told you already, it wasn’t a problem and you don’t have to repay me-“

“No, you don’t get it, I’m saying thank you, not for how you helped me- _althoughthatwasverrysweetofyou-_ I- No- what I wanted to thank you for was… for comforting me… I-…” Angus stopped rambling to the wizard.

He swallowed a lump he didn’t know had formed in his throat.

When he spoke again, his voice trembled a little bit “… I’m actually really happy that you didn’t humiliate me or-…or-“ Ralathor hugged the prince.

“You don’t have to say anything” he stated

Angus wiped a tear and hugged back, he wouldn’t confess it to his friend but he had been teased humiliated by people who he previously had considered to be friends, and it felt nice to not have it happen again.

“So…” Ralathor spoke again, this time chuckling

Angus pulled away from the hug “Huh?”

“Is this going to become a therapy session?” Ralathor asked, unable to stifle a small laugh.

Angus’ eyes widened and at first he was going to say something but stopped himself and laughed “No! No… I-“ he stopped “Do you want to be left alone?”

“I considered it… but…” Ralathor faked a thinking face “…I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad to have you around” he confessed

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Angus queried

“Don’t ruin it Mcfife…” he warned

“Right…” Angus spoke, smiling to himself

\- - -

Angus and Ralathor made their way to a room that can be used as a small conference room or a sort of study room.

“Hey, what are you two doing? Hootsman asked them

“Oh, I was going to help Ralathor finish some paper work, why?” Angus told the barbarian

“Hmm, that sounds boring” he stated

“it is, now leave us to finish this dreadfully boring task…” Ralathor finished

“I could” Hoots added “…but how about a drink?”

“A drink?” Ralathor asked

“Yes, did you not hear me, old man?” Hoots teased

Ralathor stretched out his hand in the direction if the barbarian and hexed the man’s beard, it now had beautiful pink roses tangled in it. Hootsman simply shrugged, “so?”

“So, what?” asked the duo in unison

“You in or not?”

“No” spoke Ralathor

Angus hesitated for a moment as he considered the idea.

“Angus I know what you’re thinking….” He warned “… don’t-“

“But it could be fun.” Angus egged on his friend, “C’mon…” he lightly tugged the wizard’s arm.

“I-” Ralathor started but sighed, “Yeah sure, fuck it, I doubt that Angus would be able to help me finish anyways…” he confessed

“Hey!” the prince hollered “Not fair!”

And so, the trio went into the room, sat down in their respective chairs and begun conversing.

“So, where’s the-” Ralathor was about to ask where the ale was but then he heard two bottles clink as they hit the table. “Ah.” He simply said.

“A strong drink for the blind” Hoots spoke as he passed the drink to Ralathor.

To which the wizard took it and look a swig.

“I- Slow down!” Angus exclaimed

“For what? I’m not going to choke, besides it’s better if I forget the stupidity of this entire situation that I brought on myself” Ralathor confessed bitterly “I hate this”

Angus rubbed the wizard’s back comfortingly but said nothing, he too took a swig of his drink, followed by Hoots.

\- - -

After having downed a grand total of ten drink by Ralathor, Hoots and Angus where sufficiently surprised to see their wizard friend absolutely sloshed.

Hoots found it hilarious, mostly because he had just discovered that the man had an accent, and a thick one too.

So thick, that Angus couldn’t tell what Ralathor was saying.

Like…

At all.

He glanced over to Hoots for any assistance.

He just laughed and downed another drink, enjoying the show in front of him.

Ralathor was telling a story of some kind, that Angus could tell, because the man kept looking back at him and pointing at him, and his overall body language seemed to dictate that whatever he was talking about pertained to him.

Not wanting to be rude, Angus quietly payed attention, albeit a bit confused, and nodded every once in a while, to show that he was paying attention.

After a while though, Angus had decided that enough was enough and took away Ralathor’s 12th drink.

The wizard angrily slurred at the young prince, but Angus shushed him and left the room, leaving Hoots alone as he directed the other towards their quarters, meanwhile the wizard kept slurring his words at the prince.

Once at the wizard’s quarters, Angus helped ease Ralathor into his bed, and despite the man’s protest he somehow managed to get him to lay down.

“Sleep please” Angus told his friend

Ralathor protested but gave up, when the prince wouldn’t let him go.

Surprisingly enough, it only took a few minutes for Ralathor to finally pass out.

Angus quietly thanked the stars above as he left the room.


	3. The Blind Barbarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, the Hootsman suffers the same fate as his friends before him!
> 
> What wonders await us this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be so short when I first started writing it, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!
> 
> You can expect more works like this, or even better, in the future! :D

The Hootsman exited the med bay of the submarine DSS Hootsforce

“Well?” asked Angus

“Same drill as before, have someone next to me to make sure I don’t kill myself or others really” he spoke, shrugging his shoulders before crossing his arms

“You’re taking this surprisingly well…” spoke Angus, a bit concerned over the entire situation

“Eh, it’s not a big deal” he shrugged again “ ‘sides, you two don’t have to guide me around, I know my way around this ship like the back of my hand” Hoots spoke with confidence

Ralathor frowned at the barbarian “Oh really?” clearly doubting him

“Yes” he spoke

Ralathor rolled his eyes, “Not a chance, I’m not letting you out of my sight, and neither is Angus” he spoke, taking the barbarian’s hand, already guiding the larger man to his quarters.

Hoots chuckled “is that so?”

“Yes” the wizard stated

Once inside the barbarian’s room, Ralathor made sure Hoots was sat down and turned to Angus “You should stay with him, it’s better this way” he said as he began to leave

“Wa-… Wait! Why?” Angus inquired

“I need to keep an eye on things on the bridge” he stated simply.

And the door closed, leaving a stumped Angus and bored barbarian.

“So, what do you have in mind Angus?” Hoots asked

Angus thought for a moment “I’m not too sure…” he scanned the room, it was a bit messy with a few things strewn about. He looked over at Hoots, he was blindfolded much like he and Ralathor were and looked rather bored, judging by posture alone.

Angus suddenly got an idea.

“Could I braid your hair?” he asked tentatively, ready to hear-

“Yeah” he replied back

I-

Angus stood stumped.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said yes, hell, if you want there’s some plastic flowers you can braid into my hair by the left drawer” Hoots responded

“O-Ok!” Angus replied, with a flurry of excitement overtaking him

He made his way towards the drawer, and sure enough he found a bag filled to the brim with plastic flowers and made his way to his friend, sat behind them and got themselves to work.

\- - -

Four hours later, Ralathor came back to the Hootsman room to greet his friends, but mostly to check up on them, and make sure that no chaos was going underfoot while he was gone.

“How are you two holding-“ the wizard stopped himself mid-sentence

There in front of him sat Angus Mcfife XIII, crowned prince of Fife and The Hoots man, who’s hair was braided neatly with various different kinds of plastic flowers of different colors, shapes, and sizes.

Along with his nails being currently painted a mismatch of vibrant green and yellow by the young prince who was telling a story as he worked.

Ralathor decided that it would just be best for the two to enjoy themselves and left.


End file.
